


Inuyasha Goes too Far

by YamiYuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYuki/pseuds/YamiYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Inuyasha loses his cool and takes a swing at Kagome, Sesshomaru decides to punish the him in the worse possible manner, slow torture. Will Inuyasha survive the punishment? Will Kagome ever forgive Inuyasha for what he has done to her? Will Inuyasha be able to forgive himself and live with what he has done to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA GOES TOO FAR  
Chapter One  
"Are you kidding me?" shouted Inuyasha incredulously, "You expect me to let you go back with no guarantee you would return. I cannot believe you would even ask me that."  
Kagome stared at him with tears flowing freely from her eyes, she had known he would be furious at her and would question her loyalty to after three years of marriage and being mated for the same amount of time. She knew he would hate her for wanting to protect her family, the family from the future that she would never see.  
"Please, I am begging you, Inuyasha," she said knowing that she could not make him understand that she had the vision for reason, "let me go I thought you all people would understand what it was like to sit by and do nothing to save someone you love and then watch them die. Or in this know that they will die." The words had left her mouth before she could even stop them from flowing freely as her tears had been doing up until now. She covered her face with her hands and turned towards the well had not worked in six years.  
Inuyasha for his part understood and knew that this was difficult for her. He too understood what it was like to not be able to do anything when someone you loved was going to die or was dying. He wanted to go with her but was unsure how to ask her. He was grateful that they had not had pups yet. He was glad that he had wanted to wait a couple more years. If she were just taking him with her that he would not have gotten so upset but she wanted to go alone and leave him behind. That was the one thing that made him angry and why he refused to allow her to go through the well  
"Kagome, you are not listening to reason. What if you go through and cannot get back? What am I supposed to do? We are mates. How do you think I could live for 500 years before he could see you again? Why would you even ask me to suffer that way it damn near killed my mother? She lived most of her life before she died long after father was gone, when she finally died from loneliness and heartache. Would you really expect me to accept that and not that you would die?" Inuyasha's eyes were overflowing with tears he did not care that she could see them or who could hear him crying for the love that was trying to leave him behind.  
While the two were arguing they had no way of knowing that there was another pair of golden-colored eyes watching the scene. Those eyes could see and the nose could smell the growing demonic aura that was slowly coming from the white-haired hanyou as his anger rose towards the miko. Those eyes could see that tragedy was about to befall the woman and was unsure of what to do to prevent it. They were uncertain as to why they should even care.  
Inuyasha's anger was rising higher and higher as he continued to stare down the woman in front of him. He loved her with all his heart. ‘Why is she making me so angry despite having Tetsusaiga at my side? I can feel my youkai blood start to boil as my anger is rising but why?’  
"Do you really hate my family that much?" cried Kagome, "Sometimes I wonder why you bothered mating me if you honestly hate me and them so much."  
That was the last straw for Inuyasha with all his rage building he could no longer control his actions and as if he was watching someone else, he felt his arm pulled back, his hand stretched out as if to slap the air. Then almost in slow motion his arm swung forward in his palm and claws connected with her face causing deep gashes to full horizontally across her face. He could smell her blood and her tears as they both flowed freely over her face. He watched her in horror as she dropped to her knees clutching her now mangled face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
What Inuyasha and even Kagome didn’t know was that they had an audience, Sesshomaru. He had been silently watching his bother over that last few weeks. He know that he had mated with Kagome and that she was worried about something. He didn’t really care but the unspoken alliance that he had with his brother told him he could not take the chance that his brother would don’t something foolish.  
Sesshomaru was at Kagome’s side in an instant. He didn’t even hesitate for a second that she was human mated to his half-demon, half-brother he gathered her into his arms. As he turned to leave towards the village, Inuyasha lunged at him. Sesshomaru easily ducked the attack and lay Kagome on the ground with silent orders not to move.   
When Inuyasha lunged forward it was then that Sesshomaru noticed the deep crimson eyes and that meant it didn’t matter if Sesshomaru was protecting Kagome or not Inuyasha would continue to attack the one trying to take his mate. Sesshomaru, who had far more superior speed raced around behind Inuyasha to make a quick and decisive strike to the base of Inuyasha’s skull, rendering the half-demon unconscious.  
Once Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was no longer a threat he turned his attentions back to Kagome. He again picked her up with a deft hand and took off toward where the village was or to be more precise where the slayer and former monk resided. When he arrived there he rapped rather loudly on the door.  
“Coming,” came from within. The voice belonged to a woman whom he assumed was Sango. When the door opened it revealed that he was right. “Sesshomaru, what happened to Kagome?” She gasped at the sight of her friend though she could not see the extent of the damage. She stood to the side to allow him to enter the hut with the girl still in his arms. “Lay her here,” she indicated a small pile of skins that would be called the bed.  
To Sesshomaru it didn’t seem adequate for the young miko but he would have to hurry since he was not sure as to how much time he would have be Inuyasha would reawaken. “Inuyasha is coming with me to punish the one who do this to her. I don’t know how long we will be gone. I will send word to one of my very good healers to help keep her from scarring too badly. I am also going to send Jaken to help stand guard over the village and Rin while we are away. Here,” he said as he pulled a list from his kimono, “this list of some local herbs of this area that would be very useful in treating her wounds. We will punish this creature who has done this but we will be gone a while,” with that Sesshomaru left not even waiting for the woman to respond to his orders.   
Sesshomaru had spent a few seconds trying to figure out he should do he needed to make sure Inuyasha understood he wasn’t going to just be able to get out of this with a simple, “I’m sorry.” He was going to have to learn to just what kind of mate he should have been with her. Something that he learned from watching the young miko from a distance and from other human women over the years.   
While he was thinking he walked to where Inuyasha was still laying unconscious. He knew that the headstrong hanyou would not be willing to just take advice about how to treat a mate. He would have be taught in the only manner in which he could think of at this particular moment. He would have to first teach him how to control his temper. He also had to learn to control the beast inside his heart, i.e. he demonic blood that had caused him to change into a full demon.  
He reach the boy and picked up Inuyasha to take him with him. He wanted to make some good time before getting go the young man on his shoulder to wake up and face the truth of his digression. He had to own up to the fact he could not treat Kagome in the manner in which he had on this day. No Inuyasha would have to be punished for such a crime and only Sesshomaru could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Inuyasha awoke with a whimper he wasn’t completely aware of his surroundings just yet. He could tell three things that were surprising to him, one being that fact that he wasn’t able to see which meant one of two things, one being he was blind or two he was blindfolded. The next thing that surprised him was the fact he was bound by something that he could not break. The last thing was that fact he could smell Kagome’s blood around him thought he could not tell if she was with him or not.  
Though he was bound, he could sit up slightly so he could get better oriented as to his present situation. He wasn’t sure if he had been captured but he was having difficulty sniffing out other people around him. He knew it wasn’t his human night and he also wasn’t not sure how long he had been out. One thing was for sure he had to find a way to get to Kagome something was telling him she was in danger.   
Suddenly to his left he could hear the faint sound of footsteps. Besides the blood in the air that seemed to be slightly old he could smell some kind of herb mixture that seemed to dull his normal senses, his normal half-demon strength and enhanced sense, he could hear almost as if he was nothing more than a mere human. He tried to speak but that was when he noticed that his mouth felt like it had cotton in it and he was also gagged.

Sesshomaru had force fed the unconscious hanyou some herbs that would keep his senses dulled to human level and keep his other abilities of that same level. He need him subdued while he put his plan into action and set everything up with a demon sorceress that he knew. When he finally had things in place to make Inuyasha suffer on Kagome’s behalf he just had to wait till the herbs wore off of Inuyasha. 

On the morning of the fifth day since he had taken Inuyasha to this cave that was to be his home until the punishment and lesson where completed, Sesshomaru had sensed that Inuyasha was finally awake. He almost smirked at the ruse that he had planned. He was not in his normal clothing and he been able to disguise his scent just in case Inuyasha could still smell him. If this worked Inuyasha would never be a danger to anyone ever again. 

“I see you have finally woken up,” said the disguised Sesshomaru. He worked while Inuyasha was out to not speak with such formality but it was difficult to keep it under control. “Here let’s remove that so you can talk.” Sesshomaru removed the gag from Inuyasha’s mouth but kept his hand as far from Inuyasha’s nose as possible. “You should drink this so you can get your strength back,” he said putting a ladle of water to Inuyasha’s lips who drank from it greedily.  
“Who are you?” Inuyasha rasped when he drank all the water the ladle had to offer.   
“You are my prisoner.”  
“Why?”  
“You committed a crime against your mate. You in a prison where you will be executed for what you have done,” said Sesshomaru with a mirthful laugh that echoed off the cave walls. Though he had no intention of killing Inuyasha it was best to have him believe that he has been sentenced to death.  
“What crime?” Inuyasha asked wondering what he could have done to Kagome that would have him be sentenced to death.  
“Murder,” Sesshomaru said again laughing almost gleefully.  
“M…Mu…Murder?!” Inuyasha cried before passing out from shock and the water he had just drank.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
“Kagome.”  
Sango had watched her friend begin to stir from her herb induced sleep. The stitches were done to the best of her ability. Keade had help the best she could to follow the instructions and had created a sleeping concoction that would keep Kagome asleep until the wounds had more time to heal. In the time Kagome was asleep, the demoness healer that Sesshomaru had promised had arrived and did what she could to decrease the scarring of the young priestess.  
The final choice was a potion that Sesshomaru had made in the past with the help of this healer. It would give her the abilities to heal that a demon would have without any other demonic powers. It would allow her permanent accelerated healing and heighten senses but she would still be human otherwise.  
The demoness was kind and stayed until she was sure that Kagome would recover with little lasting effects from her injuries.   
“She will speak a bit differently but she will have some numbness as well. Certain parts of her lips will not move the same as before and she will have trouble with liquids until she can adjust to the changes in her movements on her face. Her smile will crooked and she will have some vision limitations on her right eye. She will have to learn to shoot a bow again and she will have to learn to make minor adjustments from her normal use of her priestess skills but she should not have trouble adapting to them.” The old demoness left with not a single word after that.

“Ugh,” Kagome mumbled with her hand on her head. She could feel some pain in her face but she didn’t know why. “Inuyasha.”  
“He has gone with Sesshomaru to find the one who attacked you and bring them to justice,” commented Sango as she handed Kagome a small mug of water. “Here, drink this it will help you feel better.”  
Kagome drank though it made her mouth taste even bitterer than it did a second ago. When she was done drinking it she looked up to Sango. “What happened?” She could not seem remember anything that happened since she had gone to talk to Inuyasha.  
“Well you were attacked, that’s all I know,” Sango said, “Sesshomaru had brought you here and told us to watch you until they returned. That was a week ago. We have not seen them since.”  
“A Week!!!” Kagome shouted.  
“Yes, we had you in an herb induced sleep to allow you time to hear more. Sesshomaru even sent his best demon healer to help you. Your senses may be a little heightened and you will now heal much faster than ever before. Sesshomaru said it would be something Inuyasha had wanted.”  
“I should go train then,” Kagome started to get up only fall to her knees.  
“Kagome, you don’t have all your strength back yet you should rest some more before you start training to use the bow or your spiritual powers.” Sango who had been by her side this whole time stood to leave, “I will send Shippo. He has been very worried and then I will go and help Keade to come see you.” Before Kagome could say anymore Sango disappeared out the door.  
‘What in the world is going something just isn’t sounding very right and why was Sango avoiding looking at me?’ Kagome thought to herself as she sat in her spot with a feeling of sadness overwhelming her though she didn’t know why. ‘Inuyasha, where are you? I hope you are safe.’ She slowly drifted off to sleep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
It had been nearly a month since Inuyasha had been brought to the cave, is so called prison, he wasn’t allowed to leave the room and he had been left alone for the most part with no one to talk to save for himself. His capture had told him that he would be executed for murder in a year. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in the prisoned he only knew that he was starting to hear voices.   
Sesshomaru, for his part, had left the foolish half-demon to stew in his own doubts. He was pleased when it seemed that Inuyasha’s sanity was starting to slip it was part of his plan. He need to start the next part of his plan. The boy, as he called him in captor disguise, was going to learn to control his demonic side even if it broke his mind to do it. First he had put up a sign saying that there was a cave full of riches that one only need defeat the demon that lay with in. There were many that where ready to try their chances and this would set up the next stage of Inuyasha’s punishment.

The next day Inuyasha was awoken rudely by something be shoved into his face. No words were spoken but he go the hit rather quickly. He opened his mouth and was rewarded with something sticky and smooth that flooded his mouth with a foul taste. He start to gag on the substance but still managed to swallow most of it.   
“Good now you can begin your first stage trial of your execution. I will remove your blindfold but you are not to look at me,” spoke a disguised Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha knew the voice and nodded his understanding. After he had nodded the blindfold was removed from his eyes and he was momentarily blinded by the sudden subtle light of the cave. He stayed in his seated position and waited for his orders. He would normally have reacted on his baser instincts to fight back but he was not sure if he had truly murdered Kagome he deserved nothing less than death for his crime.   
The first few days he had been in captivity he had become very depressed over the fact he had been accused of murder and was going to die. He hated himself and ended up having to be restrained so that he didn’t harm himself. He had even been force fed in order for him to have any kind of food or liquid. He was content with punishment. Finally his captor had told him if he was not more corporative he would be given a far worse punishment than death.  
At first this didn’t scare Inuyasha because he really didn’t care. All he did was drink water. Finally he was shown his punishments could be far worse. He was branded with hot iron on his left inner thigh, then he was clawed across his face, unknown to him just like Kagome had received at his hand. Needless to say he had decided that he would rather be killed through execution than by slow painful torture. He was thankful when the captor had allowed him food once again.  
After his punishment he had settled into a normal routine of food and having to stand in one place for five hours, which may sound easy if it wasn’t for the fact that sharp rocks were under his feet and he had to hold a heavy boulder over his head, all the while water slowly dripped on him for long hours. Then he was allowed a five minute break before he would start all over again. He did this three times a day with no more than five minutes between sets.   
He was only feed once a day and nothing more than some moldy bread and filthy water. When he was given a reprieve, or so he thought, where he was whipped repeatedly by a whip with nine long whips that had sharp thorns embedded into them. This would scratch him severally and leave a lot of painful cuts on his back, legs, and chest.  
Many times he was not allowed sleep for days. He felt his body starting to show the signs of breaking from the torture when he was told that he would be killed the next day. In his mind all he could think was ‘its about time I thought my death would never come.’

Sesshomaru feed the poor half-demon an herbal mixture that would bring out his demon side even more. Finally, Inuyasha was ready for his final torture. The death of the innocents would make him want to try even harder to keep control or merger with the demon inside him. He knew this was cruel and he was only hoping deep down that Inuyasha would understand why he was being punished in such a way.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke and was surprised to have no binds on and his eyes completely uncovered. He would be able to see unrestricted for the first time since he was imprisoned. He could feel a strange feeling welling up in him but at first he wasn’t sure he understood what it was that he was feeling. Then suddenly he knew, it was his demon side. He side that hide all the time. ‘NO!’ he thought frantically. ‘No, this can’t happen.’   
He then could tell that someone was coming, it was human not demon. This scared him more. “No,” he practically snarled, but it was too late. He felt his control was slipping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

~~~Before I start this chapter I wanted to let you all know this chapter is mostly a one sided conversation between Inuyasha and his demon side. Please enjoy.~~~

“Ahhh!” cried out the man that was now laying in a bloody heap at the feet of the red eyed Inuyasha. Though he tried he could not hold back his demon side. He had tried everything he knew to do to try to get it to not kill anyone, but no avail.  
“Look demon I know you can hear me. Would you attack our mate if she was here.” This was the only thing he could think of to do. If only he could talk to his brother about this situation maybe, not that he was holding his breath, Sesshomaru would help him figure out what to do.  
“Merging will prevent it.”  
“What do you mean?” Inuyasha was surprised that his demon side was even speaking to him.  
“Merging with me or me with you will prevent mate from being harmed again.”  
“What do you mean harmed again? She is not alive how could I harm her again?”  
“She is not dead or we would have felt it.”  
Inuyasha thought about this more, the demon was right, what Myoga had told him was that when one mate dies the other would feel it and morn. But then why was he sentenced to death if he didn’t murder her like the captor said.  
“Do you not realize you have been lied to by that person? You are foolish if you cannot detect lies.”  
“Why do you sound so much like my…our half-brother?”  
“Demons are more formal than most and since you come from a royal line on both your mother and father’s sides you would have been brought up much like our brother. Because you have not been raised by members of the royal family therefore you do not speak in such a manner.”  
“Fine, whatever, how do I merge with you or you with me? What would change if we did that?”  
“Your demon blood, me, is very powerful and though you were born of a human you are better power wise than most half-breeds. If I merge with you will become more demon you will have your demonic markings and those will show you as a demon to most everyone. If you were the dominate one then you would stay as you are and never have control over your demon nature and acceptance by our brother will never happen.”  
“Okay so how do we do this then? What is it I have to do and how long will it take?”  
“To start the required change you must allow me to consume your human soul. The upside of this merger where you have more demonic skills and you will no longer have a human night. If I am allowed to consume your human soul then you will become more like a real demon.”  
“Very well begin. I would rather have the control that I need than to have to die for a crime I didn’t commit in the first place.”  
The pain that Inuyasha suddenly felt was not like anything he had ever felt in his life. He could feel his teeth sharpening and he could feel his claws elongating. He felt sounds and could feel his blood boil all through the change.   
What felt like hours, was only minutes when he was able to finally open his eyes. He could see very well for the first time in a long time. He could tell Sesshomaru was nearby and that he was coming closer.  
“You have finally merged with your demon. Good. Now you can make a mends to your mate for the pain you put her through. She is waiting for your return.” That was all Sesshomaru said before dropping a bundle on the ground at Inuyasha’s feet.   
Inside the bundle was his robe of the fire-rat, armor much like Sesshomaru’s and a letter:  
“My dearest Inuyasha,  
Sesshomaru and Sango have told me you have gone to punish the persons responsible for my injuries. Thank you please return soon. I miss you with all my heart and I pray you are safe.   
Love always   
Kagome”  
He nearly cried. “She doesn’t know does she?”  
He was not greeted with an answer only silence as he slowly dressed and made his way out of the cave. He was blinded by the light of a midafternoon in the autumn time. ‘How long have I really been in that cave?’  
“You have only been gone for six weeks. I tricked your time by depriving you of sunlight and a sense of time,” said Sesshomaru as he walked up to him with his normal clothing on. “You had to be punished and the only way was to make you think that you had killed the only woman that loved you. I needed you to merge with your demon side to protect her better and therefore protect what is mine as well.”  
“You tricked me.” Inuyasha stated more than asked. He knew he deserved that much and more.  
Sesshomaru left without a single word of response. All Inuyasha was able to do was smile sadly at his brother and silently thank him for his help in making himself whole for the first time in his whole life. His brother may not know it yet but he was grateful for the second chance he was about to get with his mate. The only question burning in his mind was would Kagome and the others accept him as he was now?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Kagome was sitting outside of Sango and Miroku’s hut, watching sadly as the leaves changed colors and slowly fell from the trees around the small hut. She really hoped that Inuyasha would come home soon. She missed him and wanted him safely beside her once again.  
She was fully healed and had only a few small thin scars to show for her brutal attack. She knew that Inuyasha had done it but would not tell Sango and the rest who had done it. She loved Inuyasha and knew she would forgive him. She was just wasn’t sure if the fear of his temper would ever go away. She woke almost every night from nightmares of him losing his temper and harming her or the others.  
Suddenly she felt two powerful demons coming towards the village, she knew one of the auras coming closer but the other was strange and though it felt familiar she didn’t recognize it. She stood and went inside to get her arrows.  
“Sango, is Miroku still here?” Kagome asked with her slight lisp as she retrieved the items   
“No I am afraid he left before dawn with Kohaku to help the village a few days journey north. Can I help you?” said Sango.  
“It’s nothing important I just wanted to check out a couple of demons coming this way but I know one of them is Sesshomaru so there isn’t too much to worry about. Is Kirara here or did they take her as well?”  
“Nope, she is right here,” Sango said and she petted the small two tail cat demon. “Kirara protect Kagome and be nice to Sesshomaru okay,” Sango told the cat.  
“Meow,” was Kirara’s response as she jumped down and walked over to Kagome by the entrance to the hut.  
“Thank you Kirara, we should not be in too much trouble. But thanks anyway,” Kagome said with her usual lopsided smile, a new trait that had come from her injuries.

Just outside the village

Sesshomaru walked in complete silence with Inuyasha walking slowly behind him with his head and ears drooping. Sesshomaru thought that perhaps this was due to Inuyasha feeling depressed over his crime against the young miko. However, the longer they walked in silence the more it began to irritate the demon lord. Finally, Sesshomaru could not stand anymore of the hanyo’s silence.  
“What vexes you so?”  
“I am unaware of what you are referring too.” Inuyasha said with a surprising formal tone of voice.  
“You have remained silent since you were released from your cave prison. I was under the assumption that you would be overjoyed to be going back to your miko mate. Yet, you seem even more upset the closer you get to her.”  
“I am uncertain rather she will still love me even though we are mated for life, would she now hate me for the attack, unprovoked, on her life. Perhaps she will be fearful of me now due to my appearance. I am unsure of the reaction that I shall receive when we arrive there.”  
“Inuyasha, far be it of me to question you, however, do you still love her?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you now willing to do anything she asks even die if she should command it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you ever harm her, raise your voice in anger, or raise your hands to her again?”  
“No.”  
“Then, you have nothing to fear. I may not know her very well, nor would I presume to understand her at all, but she has forgiven you for many things over your years. She has never ceased to amaze even me with her warm and caring heart. For a human, whom I normally would never praise, she is worthy of being called a friend, an ally, and my family. She will forgive you this time because you did the one thing that would keep you from hurting her ever again. You merged with your demonic side to protect her. That is a wonderful sacrifice in anyone’s book. Even mine. Now come, your mate awaits you, for she is coming this way.”  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother whom he could have sworn was offering a ghost of a smile. Inuyasha nodded his head and then walked faster with Sesshomaru close behind. With Sesshomaru’s words still echoing in his head he now headed towards his mate with new found hope and a desire to spend the rest of his days making a mends for his actions. ‘Kagome I promise I will never hurt you ever again.’ He promised to himself and to her. Only time would tell if he could keep that promise and if Kagome would truly forgive him and learn to not fear him again.


End file.
